<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOUNG MISS (CHRONICLES OF JULES) by Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435980">YOUNG MISS (CHRONICLES OF JULES)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE SUBMISSION OF JULES KARR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jules Karr (OC) - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BIG STRAP ON, F/F, FF strapon, Female Sodomy, Huge Strapon Cock, Jules get GUT-PUNCHED, Lesbian Anal, Lesbian Anal Fuck, Lesbian Anal Strap on, Lesbian Anal gaping, Lingerie, MILF, Riding JULES KARR'S ASS, Rough anal, Submissive Female, Voluptuous Female, Willing Submissive Jules, Young Female Domme/Older Sub Female, dominant female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jules Karr/OC Female (sub/dom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>THE SUBMISSION OF JULES KARR [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOUNG MISS (CHRONICLES OF JULES)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/gifts">bi_furious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts">ample_annie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts">atkinsgenniher</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts">ashlee_jordan888</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts">beccab1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts">beckibenhoffer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts">tmaturaci</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts">lila_luscious1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydra23/gifts">hydra23</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts">MTL17</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonosaves51">nonosaves51</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen1sakhnini/gifts">Leen1sakhnini</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainCasey/gifts">CainCasey</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Young Miss</p><p>ME: 52 years old Auburn Hair 36EE-32-42 Widow</p><p>Young Miss: Blonde Dot Com Millionaire</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I am A housekeeper for a quite wealthy (and young!) "dot com"</p><p><br/>
entrepreneur whom I'll call YOUNG MISS...I'm unsure of YM's</p><p><br/>
orientation, though I've never seen her with a Man, nor has</p><p>she ever brought one home. What I DO know is that Young</p><p>Miss is relentless in her desire to render my bowels into</p><p>chop suey at every opportunity, and as I'm required to</p><p>live on premises, those opportunities are MANY)...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I find myself again, as I have for the past fortnight,</p><p>crouched on hands and knees, my big breasts jouncing and</p><p>juddering freely beneath me as Young Miss ravishes me</p><p>anally with one of her many (one dozen plus!) faux rubber</p><p>phalluses. The one she wears this evening is about is about</p><p>12" long and VERY girthy, and she, as a lusty 21 year old, has</p><p><br/>
unbelievable stamina: most of our encounters last at least an</p><p>hour; on a few occasions one hour forty five. Young Miss'</p><p>most recent thrust is an especially DEEP one: I'm barely able</p><p>to stifle a groan...I've learned over these past two weeks that</p><p>the more I whimper or moan, the more such noises excite Young</p><p><br/>
Miss, spurring her to even more energetic 'rooting about' in</p><p>my beleaguered bottom. I've become quite accustomed to the</p><p>big "cocks" Young Miss favors; she has a half-dozen more</p><p>much longer and thicker than the current one; she's SO</p><p><br/>
THOUGHTFUL to deploy a smaller size (ha!) this evening, as</p><p>last night and this morning, a hearty FIFTEEN INCHER I'd</p><p>endured for a pair of two hour sessions.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, the only sounds in the room, at least for now, are</p><p>the steady (and RAPID!) slap, slap, slap of Young Miss' strong,</p><p>muscular thighs against my big, soft, pillowy behind. Young</p><p>Miss enjoys watching my facial expressions as she buggers</p><p>me (there is a floor to ceiling mirror positioned at the foot</p><p>of my king-sized bed, specifically for this purpose.) That</p><p>current reflection is of a large-busted, big-rumped, 52 year</p><p><br/>
old widow, dressed in "slutty" lingerie (merry widow, stockings,</p><p>and heels): a few strands of the auburn tresses piled in a loose</p><p>bun atop my head have escaped and cover my eyes, and I'm</p><p>still able catch a glimpse of a sweaty, red-faced, wild-eyed</p><p><br/>
strumpet in the course of being buggered STUPID by a</p><p>stunningly beautiful, slim-bodied, devilishly grinning blonde</p><p>Goddess naked save for thigh high boots (BLACK LEATHER,</p><p>of course), a leather halter cradling her smallish bosoms,</p><p>and that ever-rampant BBSO (big black strap on) of hers...</p><p> </p><p>Her hands clamp firmly upon my shoulders, her hips ceaselessly</p><p>looping, CEASELESSLY...GORING me as a bull would a hapless</p><p>bullfighter. My lust sizzles deep within me, much like the lava</p><p>within a volcano does. Then suddenly, her deep, skewering</p><p>thrusts come to a halt, and I whine in protest as she carefully</p><p>withdraws, which I very much appreciate (other "bottoms"</p><p>can attest that a quick, abrupt withdrawal is quite painful</p><p>oftentimes, due to the flange beneath the bell-end of the</p><p>cock or cock substitute catching upon one's inner sphincter</p><p>on its outward path). As is her wont, I find myself face to face</p><p>with her thick, glistening truncheon, and I know what she wants:</p><p><br/>
I part my red lips and accept her into my mouth. I fellate her</p><p>joyfully, allowing her to use my mouth as she has my rectum; </p><p>the pace is a bit different, as we have been at it for wee over an</p><p>hour and a half and she is understandably beginning to tire.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of the things I appreciate most about Young Miss</p><p>is the care she takes not to cause me needless discomfort</p><p>or injury, unlike some other Mistresses I've had. I am well</p><p>aware that this largess is partly genuine concern on her part,</p><p>partly 'don't wear out the merchandise', if you will...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My salary is quite generous (90k pounds yearly) and</p><p>my workload unchallenging; the most strenuous activity</p><p>of my day is to submit to Young Miss' un-quenchable lust</p><p>twice or thrice daily. I am unsure if I'm IN LOVE with</p><p>YOUNG Miss; I'm surely IN LUST with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Young Miss has prevailed upon me to find another</p><p>'bottom' for her use; an older Woman of similar</p><p>proportions to my own...what a thoughtful gesture! This</p><p>will allow me a bit of respite, "this division of labor",</p><p>if you will: instead of having to bear the brunt of Young</p><p>Miss' near constant attentions, my poor aching bones</p><p>and joints (as well as my over-worked rectum) can do with</p><p>a lessening of the workload. I have begun my searches</p><p>and hope to have a suitable candidate for my</p><p>BEAUTIFUL YOUNG MISS...)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>